Saiyuki:Goku Chronicles
by shadowhackerzulle
Summary: Goku is always being treated as a child by the others, specially because they doubt that he could understand their pasts as he can't remember his own. However, that is about to change.


**Saiyuki:Goku Chronicles**

by

Zulle Zenitram

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor will I profit from the use of the Saiyuki characters or plot line. This great work belong to Kazuya Minekura.

**A/N: **This work is merely for entertainment purposes and for me to see if I can write a good story with the use of these characters. I am writing for personal reasons only so it is doubtful that I will update often however if you, the readers, wish to leave reviews then you are more than welcome to. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will writing it. Here is a small preview of my first story _Saiyuki: Goku Chronicles._

**Chapter 1**

Stupid. That's what they mostly call me. They think that I don't understand what they have gone through, that I don't understand the pain and the guilt of a difficult past. I may have been a child when we first met and been unaware of the world but now things have changed. I remember my past now and I know the pasts of my three companions. Why haven't I told them? Perhaps it's because I am afraid. Do I want to tell them that the reason they are no longer in Heaven is me? That if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have had such painful pasts in the first place? I still keep that mask up. The one that makes me seem like an idiot that only has food on the brain. I admit that I hunger but it's not something that can be filled up with food. However, that is the only thing that is within my reach, so food is the thing that I consume. A small comfort to fill up the emptiness that I feel.

I clutch it close to me. The locket that is my most precious possession. The one that I would do anything for, in order to prevent from leaving my sight. Its' funny that the thing that I most care for is what will be the beginning of all my problems. Yet at the same time, the solution to all my dreams.

"Hey, Hey! Hakkai when are we gonna get to the next town? I'm hungry!" I called out to the healer of our group. Hakkai previously known as Cho Gonou was a tortured soul with only our best interest at heart. He was the one that took care of us. The one that made sure I had plenty to eat, that Goyjo didn't over do it with his liberal ways, and the one that kept Sanzo company during rainy days. I envied him at times. That ability to be able to connect with the one person that I cared about the most. In a previous life he had been known as Tenpou Gensui marshal of heavens western army and a chain smoker. It's funny that Ten-chan couldn't go a day without smoking and that Hakkai can hardly stand the smell.

"Don't worry Goku we'll reach a town soon enough," he replied cheerfully while he dug around in a bag on the floor, the car swerving from side to side. Next to me Goyjo held on tightly to the car as he yelled at Hakkai,

"Hakkai! Keep your eyes on the road man!" Hakkai did so as soon as he tossed me a few apples. They are greatly appreciated. The thing that saddens me the most is the difference in relationship that I had with Ken-nii-chan and the one that I have with Goyjo. Kenren was my older brother, the one that would look out for me when the other soldiers tried to bully me. I suppose Goyjo's past is what prevents our relationship from developing but I can't help and be saddened by it. The leader of our group was Sanzo. He is my sun now just as he was my sun back then, with his golden hair reflecting the sunlight, he calls me to him.

"What is with you baka-saru?!" I jerk out of my daze as Sanzo addresses me. I must have been staring too long at him, stuck in my memories as I was.

"Ah, nothing Sanzo," I shout smiling brightly, "Its just I'm really hungry!" He turns back around grunting something about stupid monkeys. It saddens me about Goyjo and Hakkai but what really hurts me is the way that Sanzo treats me. The Konzen of old is gone. I suppose it is to be expected, in this lifetime Sanzo has become so jaded. It is hard to approach him, any of them really. Especially when they believe me to be a complete idiot. I've thought of showing them who I really am but I suppose I'm not ready for that. Unfortunately, Fate did not care if I was prepared or not. It was about to toss me off the deep end.

"You know," started Goyjo as he blew smoke out of his mouth, "We haven't been attacked in a while. Not since we met up with that wack job again, whatever his name is."

"Ah, I believe you mean Zakuro the Illusionist," Hakkai hummed out with his ever pleasant smile. I hated that smile, it was so fake that it hurt to look at it at times, but I suppose we all smiled like that. It was only that they didn't notice or didn't want to notice mine. I blame Goyjo for what happened next. Perhaps if he hadn't opened that big mouth of his fate wouldn't have intervened with a demon attack. They had surrounded us on all sides with the leader standing up in front.

"So this is the great Sanzo party. You don't look that tough to me," he called out laughing. He wouldn't be laughing for long. The bullet made a resounding twack as it hit the demon leader on the shoulder rendering it useless.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that," the demon yelled out as he ordered his lackeys to attack. We engaged them when one of the demons that I was fighting got inside my guard and took hold of my locket.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A girly locket for a stupid little boy. Why don't we take a look inside," he leered. Rage. It colored my vision red and clouded my mind of everything else but the demon trying to open my locket. He reached for the clasp to open it, when I attacked. He would be wishing for a swift death before I was done with him. I swung my bow staff at his head, the resounding crack was music to my ears. As he dropped to the ground I kicked his stomach to launch him higher into the air. I jumped up and brought my staff down hard on his spine making it shatter and the demon wail in agony. I was ecstatic, the smile across my face feral in its delight. I kept pounding on him as he still had a tight hold on my locket. Finally, I stepped on his hand, a resounding crunch filled the silence that I had failed to notice. Still stepping on his hand I hissed into his ear,

"How 'bout I cut off that hand that you seem so fond of. Maybe then ya won't steal from other's."

"N-no please. I beg you s-stop." It was delicious knowing the power that I held over him.

---

'_Goku? No that's impossible but there he is beating the shit out of that demon. Goyjo and Sanzo stand next to me speechless. The only times that I have seen Goku act like this is when he's in his Seiten Taisen form. It was frightening.'_

"W-what the fuck!" I could clearly understand Goyjo's astonishment.


End file.
